Kanna Higurashi
This is a alternate ending of the episode 42 "The wind scar fails" in that kanna to finds that she wouldn't able to absorbs completely the soul of kagome, she chose tied her up and could kidnapped her to naraku, but passed some unexpected events that would changes the life of kagome forever: she and kanna would fused. I don't own inuyasha. Prelude During the events of the episode 41 "Kagura´s dance and Kanna's mirror" the group stay in a village to rest, but during the night, the village is attacked by Kagura, making that Inuyasha and Miroku comes to fight her while kagome and the rest stay in the building. But to see that the situation is getting worsing, Kagome, Shippō and Sango are watching and when determining whether or not they should help, Koharu rushes in claiming that a demon attacked the elder and his wife. Kagome is caught by Kanna Going to investigate the situation, they find Kanna and when Sango attacks with her Hiraikotsu, Kanna, once again uses her mirror, deflecting it and uses Sango's own weapon against her, knocking her unconscious. Kagome rushes to Sango's side while Kanna approaches her and tilts her head to the side and says Kagome’s name. Koharu, under Kanna's influence, grabs and holds Kagome forcing her to look at Kanna. She tells Kagome to look into her mirror and to "give her soul." Kagome's soul is then slowly drained from her body. So Kanna start to sucks the soul of kagome to enslave her like the others, making that she can be another pawn and servant of naraku and even take advantage of her powers to find the shards. But during the process, Kanna begin to note that kagome's soul is too large to be absorbed by the mirror, making her wonder if is possible secure to kagome. Then Kanna consider that maybe the soul of kagome is too large and powerful to could be absorbed, making her think that kagome couldn't be slaved like the others. Then kanna orders to Koharo tied the wrists and ankles of kagome while she is unconscious, to avoid that kagome can escape or retaliates if she manages to awakes. Then once that kagome manages to awakes like kanna foresaw, she cannot reachs her bow and neither stand up, leaving kagome in the floor tied up, while kanna get near to take the shards of her, and considering that kagome is tied up, kanna use her powers of teleportation to takes kagome with naraku, whom is with kagura fighting against inuyasha, as when he tried to destroy naraku with the wind scar, kanna appears and used her mirror to deflect the attack back to inuyasha, leaving him injured and defeated. But before he lost the conscious, he manages to see to his horror that kanna has kagome as her prisoner and they dissappear suddenly, leaving inusyasha worried by kagome, before to fall unconscious. Kagome and Kanna became sisters. Once in the palace of naraku, he took the shards that kanna stole from kagome and he orders kanna to watch kagome, as she is her prisoner, and also, he orders her tries to takes the remaining part of her soul, to leaves the scene. Then kanna tries to steal the rest of the soul of kagome, but the miko put a resistant toward this, and she even tries to control the part of her soul stolen from the mirror to retrieves it, as without this part of her soul, kagome is weakened, leaving her tired and weak. But during the struggling between them, occurred an unexpected event: The part of the soul of kagome trapped in the mirror manage to escape from the mirror, but kanna by tries to retrieves this part back, this caused that this part of the soul of kagome was absorbed in the body of kanna itself, causing a notable effect in the nihilist demon. Kanna suddenly was capable to feels a lot emotions that she cannot feels beforehand. Also, she develops feelings similars like the kagome's. And this incident also caused that kanna developed a care for kagome, as if she was her sister. And unawaring to her, the spider scar from the back of kanna dissapeared, together with the connection between her and naraku, setting free kanna from naraku and in turn, becoming a kind of sister of kagome. Once that the process was completed, kanna now see kagome as her only family, not naraku, nor kagura or the other naraku's spawns. Then kanna to see kagome weakened and tied up, she comes near from kagome worried about her health, and when she was near of kagome, the miko could retrieves the strengh, as the remaining part of her soul was inside of kanna, meaning that now kagome created a symbiotic link with kanna, as she needs her to be completed. Then kanna helped kagome to takes away the bounds, and helped kagome to escape from the palace while naraku wasn't watching them, and both girls could get away from this territory by a secret path that kanna knows. Once far away from the palace, kagome and kanna starts to travel together to tries to find the group of kagome, then kanna and kagome starts to shares their thinking and feelings, making that kagome starts to feels pity by kanna, especially when kanna is regreted for took a piece of the soul kagome and she commented that is willing that kagome kills her to could retrieve her remaining piece. But as kagome is a kind person with a heart of gold, she cannot brings to kill in cold blood to kanna, especially as she thinks that the girls hasn't the fault to be the pawn of naraku, then she takes the decision of adopts kanna as her sister, as kanna now harbor a piece of her soul, making her like a family member in certain way, even to the point of called her kanna higurashi. This leaves kanna very happy by the prospect of has a loving family whom care her truly, unlike naraku who saw kanna as a tool. Then the duo travel by somedays to could returns with the group, but one day during the journey, they were greeted by a centipede demon, whom has a shard in its body, making this demon more powerful and dangerous. Then kagome tries to kill it with her sacred arrows, but she discovered a nasty fact: her spiritual powers and sacred arrows were notably weakened by has her soul incomplete, leaving kagome incapable to slays the demon and kanna tries to uses her mirror to steal the soul of the demon, only to fails due to the shard in the centipede demon. Then when the demon has both girls cornered and about to kills them, kanna considers that to saves kagome, the miko should retrieves her piece of soul within kanna, and as she knows that kagome would nevers kills her, kanna suddenly hugged kagome, leaving ot the miko confused in the moment, but kanna suddenly says her goodbyes to kagome and she becames surrounded by a intense light, that leaves blinded briefly the demon and kagome. And once that the light faded, kagome finds that kanna dissapeared of her arms and her powers retrieves to her normal potential, allowing kagome slays the centipede demon for good and getting its shard in the process. But when kagome tries to seek kanna, she remembers the last words of kanna, making that kagome deduced that kanna sacrificed her life to saves kagome to returns her remaining soul, leaving kagome distraugh and very sad by lost her dear sister, making that kagome cried by some hours for this lost. Then after clean the tears of her eyes, kagome comes near of a river to wash her face, and she finds a unexpected event: her reflection shows her eyes of black color and her hair became grey, making that kagome discovered that by absorbed to kanna, she got some physical characteristics of the nihilist demon, and also kagome discovered that she now can control the mirror of kanna, making that kagome finds that she also got the powers of kanna. Then kagome chose uses the mirror of kanna like GPS to could finds the location of her group to finally retakes her journey to search the shards and destroys naraku once and for all, especially to avenges the death of kanna. Trivia * This story is another alternative outcome of the episode 42, besides "Kagome Higurashi the sister of Kanna". But as contrast, in "Kagome Higurashi the sister of Kanna", kanna ends enslaving kagome, turning her in another pawn of naraku, while in "Kanna Higurashi", kagome is whom "enslaved" kanna, for severed her link with naraku and created a link between them. * The fact that kagome absorbed kanna wouldn't affects her spiritual powers, due to the fact that kanna to be a nihilist demon, she don't carry any dark or evil energy like the normal demons have, making kanna compatible with kagome. * The fact that kanna absorbed a portion of the soul of kagome in her body, caused that her previous link with naraku was severed, freeing her in the process. But also causing that kanna lost some powers like the teleportation, making that they should walks to return with the group than outright teleport to their location. * Kagome also get the mirror of kanna as another weapon besides her bow and arrows, allowing even uses this mirror together with her spiritual powers. * The new appearance of kagome could causes that kagome needs several times uses dyes to makes her hair black again, especially when she returned to the modern times, as her new grey color hair could brings kagome a lot troubles with the people of the modern time.